The Shadow Mage Book I
by Sir meliodas
Summary: What would happen to everyone's favourite hero if he took control of his life at a young age. AU, Independent, Powerful Harry, Lord Potter. Childhood & Hogwarts. Rated M for Child Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Mage Book I Chapter 1

~(June 4, 1991)~

A dangerously skinny boy with untamable black hair, enchanting green eyes sat alone in the dark in the cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet Drive. If you were to meet this boy on the street you would think he is the most normal kid in the world, but he was no normal boy and he knew it. His dreams were always full of magic, his first friend Sabre told him it was because he was a wizard.

He lived with his horrible relatives for as long as he could remember. He refused to call his aunt, uncle, and cousin family, he had seen how other children's parents acted there eyes would light up and they would smile and hug them. Harry's relatives would never hug him, unless someone important was watching, and they certainly would never smile at him.

At first, the Dursleys treatment of him caused him to cry nonstop. When Harry was younger, he wanted more than anything to be part of the family. he wanted to know Why his parents left him with his relatives. Why his cousin got countless gifts on his birthday and Christmas while he got nothing.

When he was six, Harry was given the answer to many of his questions. His relatives had drunk too much on Christmas and told him how he was a good for nothing freak. As if that wasn't bad enough, his uncle beat him up a bit for the first time. When Vernon finished hitting him with his belt and fist and threw him into the cupboard, He was then told the story of how a drunk bum named James Potter had gotten himself and his whore wife killed in a car crash.

Over the next few years, Harry lived with the fact that his relatives hated him and wish he was dead. And to make thing worse strange things always seemed to happen around him. For a while he was scared but then he met Sabre and learnt he was a wizard and used accidental magic. When he was seven, his aunt shaved his entire head. Harry knew that the next day at school he would be made fun of more than he already was, but mysteriously his hair grew back instantly. Another instance was when Dudley and his friends chased him behind the school. Harry ran the wrong way and found himself face to face with a brick wall. He heard the footsteps of Dudley's friends, he closed his eyes and wished he could get away. He felt a warmth creep through him and a tingle, then Harry opened his eyes, he found himself on the other side of the school.

As he got older, more things happened and Harry was always blamed. When his teacher's hair turned pink with yellow spots, Harry was blamed. When His uncles brand new car's windshield shattered, Harry was blamed. Harry always hated it when these things happened, he told his relatives that he couldn't be responsible that most of it wasn't even possible, but his uncle would always just turn from red to purple and scream that he would beat it out of him.

~(June 4, 1991)~

Harry was recovering in the cupboard under the stairs. He had been locked in his cupboard for the last two days and he was tired, thirsty, hungry and sore. Harry was being punished because of what happened on Dudley's eleventh birthday.

~Dudley's birthday (June 1, 1991)~

A redhead woman with enchanting green eyes lets out a horrified scream. A flash of green light cuts through the air, followed by high, cold, maniacal laughter as the woman's body hits the ground. Then he saw a pair of glowing red eyes followed by another flash of green light.

Harry shot up panting and drenched in sweat, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light of his cupboard. After a few moments he got up with a sigh and crammed his glasses onto his face as he opened the door. He walked to the kitchen and started the bacon, eggs and pancakes. Shortly after, Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Freak! You'd better not ruin Dudley's birthday, or you'll wish you'd died along with your freakish parents." She spat, glaring holes into the back of Harry's skull.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry replied in a sullen voice the stairs groaned announcing the arrival of Harry's morbidly obese male relatives.

"Boy! You'd best have that breakfast done and Dudley's presents out!" Vernon shouted.

"Mummy! Why does the freak have to come today?" Dudley whined. His greedy eyes darted around as he counted the presents on the table. "Thirty seven?!" he yelled. "Why's there thirty-seven presents! I had thirty-six last year!" Petunia sensed the oncoming tantrum, and to avoid it, replied in a sickening sweet loving voice.

"Duddykins, we'll stop on the way to the zoo and get you two more presents. How's that sound pumpkin?" She then gave him a big hug "The freak" she said, pausing to emphasize the word, "has to come because Mrs. Figg is going to visit her son."

Yeah visiting her son. Good going Harry, you get to visit the snakes at the Zoo Harry thought to himself. Last month, Harry had discovered one of the reasons his relatives called him a freak.

~(May 1, 1991)~

While planting Aunt Petunia's rose bushes, Harry had heard a whisper. Looking around he only spotted a small, smooth snake.

The small grey snake then looked directly at Harry and hissed.

:Idiot humans always in awe or fear of us:. Harry in a moment of shock stumbled back and replied, unknowingly hissing.

:I guesss I am a freak. I swear that snake just talked to me:. The snake's eyes widened at once.

:You speak the noble tongue! Your no freak, but a wizard. I am Sabre: the newly named Sabre replied.

:Wizard?: Harry asked, curiosity lighting up in his eyes. Harry and sabre continued their conversations for a month. In that time Harry came to value the small creature's friendship, and his conversations with the snake. Harry leaned all of sabre's knowledge of the Wizarding World, and was promptly informed of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.

~(June 1, 1991)~

Unfortunately for the pair, Aunt Petunia caught sabre in the garden the previous day and killed him in a panic. Idiotic horse-faced git, he thought bitterly is they drove to the zoo. In losing Sabre he'd lost his only friend.

Having arrived at the zoo, they wandered through the maze of exhibits. Finally, they made it to the reptile house after a few hours of Dudley's whining about boring animals. Spotting a King Cobra sleeping Dudley ran up to the hooded serpent's enclosure and slammed his whale fins on the glass, waking the snake from its sleep.

:Sorry about that idiot he is unfortunately my cousin: Harry hissed to the snake.

:Quite alright it happens all the time young speaker, I feel sorry that you have to live with him: the cobra replied in a feminine voice.

:My name is Harry. What is yours my friend?: he asked.

:I wass Alia before I was stolen:.

:Stolen?: Harry hissed back in alarm.

:I was brought here from Australia, about three-years ago: Alia then chuckled a hissing laugh :At least I bit the man who stole me:.

:Sorry to hear that. I know what its like to be held captive:.

:Harry could I ask you for help?: the snake asked sadly.

:Of course Alia, what do you need?:

:I want to leave this prison: she hissed. As Alia said this, Harry was knocked to the ground by Dudley who had abruptly thrust his face against the glass to see the cobra. Harry was filled with rage and then was surprised when he saw the effects.

"AHH!" Dudley screamed, as the glass separating him from the hooded serpent vanished. he fell in flailing drawing the attention of everyone in sight. With a grateful nod to Harry, Alia slithered out. And Harry whispered.

:Quickly Coil around me if you want to live and I'll get you out of here!:

A crowd had gathered watching as Dudley trapped in Alia's former enclosure began to hammer and wail against the glass that had reappeared just as quickly as it had vanished. When a sobbing, wet Dudley had finally been returned to his parents, the four of them rushed to the car. Harry received glares and hissed insults from his Aunt and Uncle.

"You're going to get it when we get home you dirty freak" Uncle Vernon snarled at him. Harry used all his self-control to not say that's wizard you filthy muggle back at him. Harry thinking of what had happened to Sabre, hissed quietly

:Alia, you had better get out now if you want to live:.

:Thanks speaker I will never forget this: Alia hissed back. Then she slipped out the window at a stop sign and was free.

~(June 4, 1991)~

As Harry wondered how long his relatives would keep him locked up, the door to his cupboard opened and the bright light came streaming in.

"Uhh!" Harry exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the sudden exposure to bright light.

~SLAP~

"Stop complaining about the light or maybe you need another three days in your cupboard, huh Vernon yelled.

"No sir. I was just startled," Harry said neutrally. He had to get out of the cupboard; he wasn't going to last longer on a slice of bread and a glass of water a day.

"Dudley said his friends have started asking questions about you, so you are to go to the park. Make sure everyone sees that you are not dead," Vernon Yelled.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he climbed out of the cupboard body aching and made his way out of the house. Just great one hell for another, Harry thought angrily as he made his way toward the park where Dudley's gang usually beat up little kids. He spotted them as soon as he got to the park. After all it wasn't hard to miss ten kids beating up two smaller ones. Harry saw one of Dudley's friends stop punching the little boy. When an evil smirk appeared on his face, Harry knew he had been spotted. Harry immediately started to back away from the group when he heard a squeaky voice say.

"Dudley look who it is!" A chubby smile crossed his face and he happily yelled.

"Look everyone Harry came out to play!"

Harry smirked at his cousin's stupidity, Dudley and his friends were still at least twenty meters away. When Dudley shouted his name for the entire park to hear, everyone knew Harry was alive just like his uncle wanted. Harry quickly started to run the opposite direction of his cousin. After cutting through back alleys, yards, and doubling back a few times Harry managed to lose his pursuers. Harry grinned at his accomplishment, but it was quickly ripped off his face when a very unwelcome voice came from behind him.

"Oh my God, it's our lucky day!" Someone said loudly. Harry slowly turned around and saw Dudley's best friend piers and his little brother Sammy coming out of a house.

"Yeah, you're right, let's show him he isn't allowed on our side of the park," Sammy said happily. Harry immediately started running as fast as he could, but Piers unlike Dudley didn't shun physical activity and Harry was already tired from having to outrun Dudley's other friends. After about a minute Piers had managed to catch up and Harry was tackled to the ground.

"Ha getting slow, Harry," Piers said as he pinned Harry's arms to the ground.

"You're guilty of trespassing, and entering a no freak zone. That's a bad Harry" Sammy said as he kicked him in the side, causing Harry to howl in pain.

"Hey Sam, go get Dudley while I question the freak," Piers said, chuckling.

"You got it" Sammy said happily. Harry was actually a little frightened now, he had never been alone with Piers and Harry had heard terrible stories. Usually they all included Piers carving his name into their flesh with his switch blade or kicking you in one spot till you cough up blood. Much to Harry's shock though, Piers simply got up and smiled.

"Sorry about all that, Harry need a hand up?" Piers said offering his hand smiling. Harry eyed Piers hand very skeptically, but he wasn't about to get up and turn his back on the boy. He gave Piers his hand to help pull him up. Piers started to pull Harry up but when Harry was halfway, Piers brought his other fist around and drove it into Harry's face.

"Ah!" Harry screamed as he fell back on the ground smacking his head against the park's pavement.

"Hurts, doesn't it, freak!" Piers said, grinning like a madman. Harry felt the blood running down his face from his nose, and he was incredibly dizzy. He ran over to Harry and kicked him.

"Ahhhh!" Harry screamed as Piers kicked him directly in the rib that his uncle had bruised days earlier. Lucky for Harry though a couple rounded the corner at the sound of Harry screaming. Piers saw the people looking in their direction and quickly leaned in and said.

"You got lucky next time I'll make sure you can't scream" before sprinting away. Harry stumbled back to four Privet Drive and into his cupboard and passed out. Whenever his uncle hurt him, he always felt better after sleeping.

~(June 5, 1991)~

~Tap tap tap. Tap tap TAP TAP!~

"Wake up! You have work to do" screeched his Aunt Petunia. Harry shot up from his bed, he heard his Aunt and bang on his cupboard door again. Ignoring the noise Harry slowly got up with a groan as his head felt like he fell down the stairs head first Or maybe Dudley had just whacked him with his new cricket bat while he was still asleep he didn't know. He quickly went upstairs to the bathroom washed up and got dressed. He then rushed downstairs before his Aunt could complain about his lateness and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the Dursley's which was difficult for him seeing that his head barely reached the kitchen counter. He finished cooking and His uncle said.

"Mow the lawn, remove the weeds and start painting the shed."

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied. He could feel his stomach growling for food, but there was nothing he could do about it. Still there was nothing new about this treatment he received from them. Even if he died they wouldn't even realize it until they needed something from him. He went to the garage and picked up the tools required and started doing his work. It was noon when he stretched himself on the grass, his stomach aching for food and his head pounding because of the heat and humidity. He heard his aunt yelling for him to come inside for lunch. He ran in quickly washed his hands and face and sat for lunch. He ate his pathetic excuse of a lunch and was about to leave the house to go and sit in the playground when his uncle called him back.

"Go and mow the lawn. I want the grass to be completely even or it will be a week in the cupboard!" Harry groaned in protest, but quickly shut up and left the room when he saw his aunt glaring at him.

Three hours later he was sitting on the swing in the playground having finished all his chores for the day and thinking about what to do next. It was an alright day for once, without being too starved or beaten by Uncle Vernon. Sighing he got up still deep in thought and started walking back to the house. But then the worst happened. He heard someone shouting out.

"Hey freak!" It was one of Dudley's friends.

"What you doing outside your cupboard four eyes!" his cousin yelled.

"Go away Dudley, I'm not in the mood now," Harry said bravely.

"Aww, poor Harrykins is feeling sad" mocked one of Dudley's friend's and they all started laughing.

"Well why don't we play Harry hunting!" called out another. Then they started running after Harry. Harry's heart sank and suddenly he was running for all he was worth, all he thought now was how to get away from Dudley's gang and save himself before he got beaten up by them again. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. Then Dudley's gang caught up with him, they all started kicking him and punching him while laughing out loud and yelling insults at him. Harry felt anger rush through his body and felt enraged. He saw Dudley's leg come up towards his face and he closed his eyes and raised his hands trying to catch his cousin's leg. But the leg never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Dudley surrounded by his friends moaning.

"What the hell did you do to him you freak! You're so dead now," yelled Piers Polkiss.

"Come on let's take Dudley back home" said another and they slowly vanished from sight walking towards number 4 Privet drive.

"Vernon is going to kill me!" Harry said to himself shivering in pain and fear! I hate you Dudley!" He knew he was going to be punished for what he did to Dudley. He knew that he was going to suffer in the cupboard for a lot of time and be starved for a few days and if he was lucky his Uncle wouldn't beat the shit out of him, but since when has luck been on his side. Slowly he walked back to the house mentally preparing for what was to come. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. The door was opened by his aunt and when she saw who it was, she quickly took a hold of his shirt and yanked him into the house and yelled for his Uncle.

"Oh the little freak is back" he heard his uncle say with venom in his voice. "I'll teach him a lesson for using his freaking unnaturalness on Dudley," he screamed. Harry was terrified and tried to run towards his cupboard. "Oh no you don't, you're going to get it this time you freak!"

~CRACK~

His uncle punched him hard sending him flying back. Before Harry could even recover he got another punch in his face. "You dare try to hurt Dudley!" he screamed and this time brought down his fist into Harry's gut. His uncle then pulled out a bat from the corner and came towards Harry, his eyes rolling in madness. Harry was pleading for his uncle to let him go and saying over and over that he was sorry and that it would never happen again. Twenty minutes later he was thrown into the cupboard with his body aching horribly and barely conscious. He couldn't feel his arm and he could actually feel his broken ribs move when he tried to turn. His knew his back and neck was bleeding he also had a terrible headache. Slowly he drifted into the darkness called sleep. The next morning when Harry woke up he found the pain in his body was gone and his bones felt just fine as if they were never broken! He then realized this must have happened because he was a wizard and his magic must have healed him. His cupboard door was suddenly yanked open and his Aunt stood there looking at him surprised that he was completely fine. She was planning to take him to the hospital and get him fixed up. Apparently it wasn't required.

"Go upstairs and wash yourself you won't get breakfast and you will stay in your cupboard till dinner time."

"Yes aunt Petunia," he said quietly. This was just fine as he now had the day to learn how to use his powers, though he would not be getting any food soon. He went and washed himself then took a piece of paper from Dudley's room and went back to his cupboard. He decided to try to levitate the piece of paper by trying to use the tingling. He kept the paper in front of him and tried making it float by concentrating on the piece of paper and willing it to float in the air by using his mind. He remembered one of the movies Dudley used to watch and remembered the techniques they used to use to focus their of a place where you are completely at peace. Imagine yourself there and let your body relax. That's all he remembered but it was enough.

After three hours trying to make it float he gave up and wondered why it was not floating or even moving. He hadn't felt the tingling either. Some time passed without success when he realized that he should first try to get the tingling sensation in his body and then try to make the paper float. So he closed his eyes and tried to make his body tingle by meditating, but after an hour of meditation he still didn't feel anything. Now he was getting frustrated, when he didn't want it to happen he would feel the tingling and warmth but when he wanted to feel it nothing. He slammed his fist into the floor in frustration. He hit it again and again and again until there was blood dripping from his knuckles.

"Why isn't it working!" he cried in tears. "Why!" The cupboard door was yanked open by his aunt.

"What on earth are you thinking making such a racket?!" Harry just glared at his aunt with pure hate through tear filled eyes. Petunia felt a shiver a fear run down her spine as she saw Harry's eyes. No boy should have that look in their eyes, she thought. "Go upstairs and clean yourself, you look filthy," she said and walked away. Harry just stood there for a minute calming down, then walked upstairs quietly with renewed determination. He would learn how to use magic or he would die trying. Never again would he let the Dursley's humiliate him, never again would he let them treat him like a slave. Never again.

~(June 9, 1991)~

He had done it. He felt his magic, he felt completely at peace and felt as if he was floating in a place without rules. He felt floating peacefully until he saw a beautiful ebony ball-shaped thing with rings of black mist swirling around it floating quietly in this space giving out a sense of peace and power. Harry was completely enamoured by its beauty and kept moving towards it. As he moved closer and closer he couldn't see anything but the ball and felt like it was quietly calling him to it. Then he reached it he slowly raised his hand and touched the ball and the rings wrapping around the ball grew and wrapped around him also. The instant he touched it, it started spreading everywhere rapidly and he felt like power was spreading throughout his body giving him a sense of calmness and then came the tingling and heat. He then opened his eyes and with the magic flowing through his body he tried to make the paper float and behold the paper moved a little and floated slightly above his mattress, but then it suddenly fell and Harry was snapped out of his trance like state.

He felt so excited that he had finally done it! He had made the paper move! He laughed and was filled with a sense of accomplishment and victory. But he then realized that he couldn't keep it in the air for more than two seconds and still felt so tired.

"This is going to take a lot of practice and time," he said to himself. He laid on his smelly mattress thinking the faster he learnt how to use his powers, the faster he could save himself from bullies like Dudley and be treated better by the Dursley's. "Yes, life was going to be better," he said happily as he drifted off to the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Mage Book 1 Chapter 2

~(June 29, 1991)~

It was the crack of dawn when a pair of green eyes opened. Harry Potter rolled out of his bed onto his feet and went to the bathroom to bathe before Dudley woke up and hogged all the water. Twenty minutes later he came back into his room all cleaned up. He wore black pants and an old green t-shirt, one of the few that actually fit. He sat by the window thinking about the last two weeks and to watch the sun slowly waking up.

Harry had been moved to the smallest room in the house when he learnt how to use and control his magic without get exhausted. He practiced his magic every day and could now levitate things, create a ball of light and teleport short distances. He had asked his uncle to let him move into the smallest room as he felt the cupboard was too small for him.

His Uncle went purple in the face and tried to hit him but as his fist was about to collide, Harry brought up his hand and uncle Vernon was flung across the living room and crashed into the wall. That had gotten his uncle and aunt's attention and Harry found himself the proud owner of a room with a window and a bathroom. Performing that piece of magic left Harry feeling worn out for a few days but he got what he wanted and it also made life a bit easier.

That demonstration was enough for the Dursley's to just outright ignore him, which suited him just fine. His last two weeks were relatively peaceful he didn't stop his aunt from giving him chores, he didn't mind as long as they were letting him stay in an actual room and feeding him proper meals. Harry knew he needed to learn more magic, so he would have to get books. He remembered when Sabre gave him a gold coin called a galleon and told him he could use it to pay for a ride on a magical bus to a place called Diagon alley when he needed books. Sabre told him that to call the bus he needed to make a ball of light in his hand. So he went out of his room down the stairs into the kitchen were his relative were most likely to be.

"Ahem. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" All he got was a grunt in response so he decided to continue, " I was wondering if I could go shopping for the day I need books."

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU COME DOWN AND ASSUME THAT WE WILL GIVE YOU MONEY TO GO SHOPPING?!" Harry just stood there waiting for his Uncle to finish his rant.

"Are you done?" he asked him.

"What?" asked his Uncle still huffing and panting after that rant.

"I said are you done yelling because no matter what you do I am going to go shopping and I never wanted your money in the first place" Harry said. Both his Uncle and Aunt just stood there watching him with their mouths opening quite stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Now you look here boy," growled his Uncle, but Harry just raised his hands and levitated the two adult Dursley's and said.

"You were saying dear Uncle." Both his Aunt and Uncle were now looking terrified at Harry feat of magic. Harry just stood there waiting for his Uncle to say something while he started sweating slightly knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Alright, ALRIGHT," yelled his Aunt panicking and finally finding her voice.

"Petunia?" whimpered his Uncle.

"Please put us down and you can go shopping"

Harry smirked in victory and dropped the two Dursley's down. His Uncle now back on the ground got his courage back and came stomping towards Harry but found himself unable to move when Harry raised his hands and pushed outwards towards him again making him slam into the wall. His Uncle crumpled into a heap on the floor moaning in pain.

"Thanks for the practice I've never froze anyone" Harry said looking straight into his Uncle's eyes Harry then turned and walked out the kitchen door. Harry entered the back alley behind his house and looked around to make sure there was no one around, Sabre had told him how wizards hid their magic from muggles. Once he was sure no one was around to see he summoned a ball of light in his hand

~CRACK~

A triple-decker bus materialized out of thin air in front of him, the door opened and out came a young man in black robes.

"Welcome to the Knight bus my names Stan Shunpike I'll be your conducted this mornin, where yah going?" The man said.

"Diagon alley London please" he said tossing him the galleon "keep the change" he added.

"Alright take it away Ernie" Stan said. Five minutes later he was walking into the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon alley was like nothing Harry had ever seen so many shops, different people and colourful merchandise, he went to the bank first. As Harry walked into Gringotts he remembered Sabre's warning about the goblins. Sabre said to show no fear, always be courteous and to say it was an honour to do business when you are leaving. He walked up to the first free tiller.

"What do you want," the Goblin asked in an annoyed voice.

"My name is Harry Potter and I was told by a friend that there might money here in my name, Sir." Harry managed calmly.

"What do you mean 'might', Mr. Potter, where is your key?" the goblin asked more politely.

"I have never received a key."

"I think you need to speak to manager, Ragnok. Follow me." They walked down many halls for five minutes and then stopped in front of two enormous gold doors. A pair of fierce-looking, armored, spear-wielding Goblins stood in front of the doors.

The Goblin teller walked forward as the guards pulled their weapons away, knocked then stepped back. Twenty seconds later a voice called out "Enter!" and the doors open. They walked into the enormous office where a Goblin, probably Ragnok, sat behind a magnificent desk. The goblin moved forward and spoke to Ragnok in a strange language and then left.

"Mr. Potter, it seems some mistakes have been made," Ragnok spoke.

"What mistakes sir, and please call me Harry."

"Then call me Ragnok, Harry." Ragnok sighed and appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "You do not have your vault key, and are very clearly unaware of the will left to you by your parents. Both of these things should have been bestowed upon you by your magical guardian" said the Goblin, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"I didn't even know If I had a vault for sure, I came here today of a whim!" Harry exclaimed, partly surprised, partly irritated at the thought that all of this had been intentionally kept from him for so long, by some unknown individual. "Please Ragnok, tell me who my magical guardian is, and I'd like to hear my parents' will." Harry replied urgently.

"Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore" Ragnok replied. "But that's not going to be true for very much longer" he continued "We can have the will read immediately, after which you will be given a new key, after the requisite blood tests."

"Thank you Ragnok, I don't even know a Albus Dumbledore and what did you mean by not very much longer?"

"Since you are the last and only heir of a Noble and Ancient House, you are granted emancipation on your eleventh birthday." Ragnok paused to take in the Harry's surprised look, before smiling a toothy grin. "It grants you exemption from the Underage Magic Decree, and as soon as you place the lordship ring upon your finger, the Trace will be lifted from you."

He grinned. "Ragnok, sir, that's probably the best news I've heard since i found out I was a wizard I'll be here on my birthday to take up my lordship. What do I need to do for the blood test?" Ragnok, in response, pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a silver dagger with symbols carved into the hilt.

"You will need to prick your finger and let a few drops fall onto the parchment." Harry took the dagger, and very lightly pricked his finger over the parchment. He let three drops fall, he blinked in surprise as the cut sealed itself.

The parchment flashed with a magical light, and the blood rapidly swirled and formed writing.

Harry James Potter: July 31, 1980 –

Son of Lily Potter (nee Evans): January 30, 1960-October 31, 1981

And James Ignotus Potter: March 27, 1960-October 31, 1981

"My name's Harry James.." Harry mumbled, having never known that. Ragnok looked at the parchment, nodded his head and waved his hand.

"The smaller key is to your trust vault, the gold key with the ruby is for the Potter Family Vault you can't access the potter vault till you take up your lordship. "Now on to your parents' will," continued Ragnok as he unfolded the documents and began to read them aloud.

I, James Ignotus Potter and I, Lily Evans Potter being of sound mind and body declare this to be our final will and testament, all others being void.

Harry if you're hearing this we have not survived to see your second birthday. Voldemort has finally found and killed us. Make no mistake; he is a murderer and an evil man. Voldemort has come after us for a reason; one both your mum and I think is stupid. There was a prophecy made before you were born, that gave Voldemort the idea that you would be the cause of his eventual death. Voldemort was only given a part of the prophecy by one of his followers, but never heard the full version, and he has become obsessed with killing you. We have gone into hiding at Godric's Hollow it is hidden under the Fidelius Charm, and we've used one of my friends, Peter Pettigrew, as the secret keeper. If it turns out we're dead, he's the one who betrayed us to Voldemort. I love you son and leave everything your mom and I own to you. Stay safe and prank as many people as you can. Harry, my beautiful green-eyed baby, I love you and wish I could be there to see you grow up. Study hard and learn all you can, but don't forget to live your life and enjoy the things that come with it. I love you, and I am proud of you no matter what.

James Potter and Lily Potter

Harry sat silently, looking perfectly composed except for the tears running down his face. Ragnok allowed him time to let everything sink in. "Harry, this is a list of everything left to you."Harry took the documents and looked them over.

20 million galleons

50 million galleons worth in jewels, books, weapons, misc. items

"wow" Harry managed to stutter out receiving a chuckle from Ragnok. "Your Trust Vault has 250,000 galleons for your use while at school. He handed Harry a bag and said "it's bottomless and charmed to withdraw straight from your trust vault, Any questions?"

"Yes I was wondering if you have any magical snake eggs for sale" Harry inquired.

"The goblin nation does not buy snake eggs except for special reasons, we have one basilisk egg but we only bought it so no dark wizard could." Ragnok replied

"What's a basilisk" Harry asked

"A basilisk is the king of snakes its venom it fatal, looking into its eyes will kill endless you see it through a mirror then it will petrify. It wouldn't hurt you if it's your bonded familiar ragnok replied with a grin

"How much would one cost" Harry asked. Ragnok's grin widened

"I could sell it to you for 200,000 galleons"

"Consider it done and It was an honour to do business today" Harry said with a bow. Ragnok bowed back and said "likewise." Harry was escorted out of Gringotts with a smile on his face and a basilisk egg in his pocket. Harry's first stop was a robe store, he bought 2 pairs of black acromantula silk robes. He wore a pair out with the other shrunk and in his pocket along with his old clothes. His next stop was a trunk store where he got a three compartment trunk with a security system, a closet compartment and a library compartment. Next he walked into the rare book shop in the alley.

"Hello do you have books on Parselmagic" he asked the elderly man at the counter. The man gave him a nod and brought him to a corner of the store where there was two books, one ancient looking and the other just a five Page notebook.

"No one can read either of those books so I'm guessing there written in parseltongue" the man said. Harry could read them both the ancient looking book was called 'Parselmagic the art of healing' written by Salazar Slytherin and the notebook was called 'Manipulating your magic' by Merlin. Harry gasped even he knew the significance of a book by Merlin himself.

"I-I'll take both" Harry said with a stutter, "how much."

"One hundred galleons for the pair" the man replied with a smile. Ten minutes later Harry was sitting in the leaky cauldron eating lunch and reading Merlin's notebook.

Manipulating your Magic

Table of Contents

CH. 1 - What you are

CH. 2 - Transfiguration/charms

CH. 3 - Beginner abilities

CH. 4 - Advanced abilities

CH. 5 - Master abilities

Harry opened it to chapter one and started reading.

If you are reading these notes then that means you're a Shadow Mage, only a shadow Mage can understand Shadow Scroll, Shadow Scroll is the language that Dementors and Lethifolds speak. Dementors have a human like form under their black cloaks, a lethifold basically looks like a thick black cloth that kind of slithers around and it eats people while they sleep. Dementors suck out people's soul and can be sensed because of there Dementor Aura, which makes you relive your worst memories.

There is only one Shadow Mage every ten thousand years or so, sometimes sooner sometimes later. You are the second Shadow Mage in history after yours truly. Shadow Mages have a wide array of abilities which I will get into in later chapters. There are three different types of Mage and two different types of wizards, the most powerful mage is a Shadow Mage second is a full Elemental Mage (earth/water/fire/air) third is a partial Elemental Mage (one element). A Shadow Mage can also use the elements (earth/water/fire/air) because they are stronger than Elemental Mages. The strongest type of wizard is called a Warlock any wizard can become a Warlock with enough training. Occlumency is the art of protecting the mind from Legilimency the art of reading the mind. Shadow Mages are natural master Occlumens so it is impossible to read your mind. NEVER TRY TO TEACH SHADOW MAGIC, if anyone except for a Shadow Mage tries Shadow Magic it will drain their core and kill them!

Harry was so happy to find out he is the first Shadow Mage since Merlin, but he still had shopping to do so he paid for his food grabbed his books and went out of the leaky cauldron. Harry was currently walking down a dark alley lined with shops when he saw one that caught his eye it was called Quality Dragonhide. As Harry walked up to the counter an old man snapped at him.

"What do you want boy, I don't have all day" Harry wandlessly slammed him into the wall behind him and said dangerously with a grin.

"The respect I deserve, oh and some dragonhide of course." Then he let the man down and said "now if you want to act like a professional I will need pants, gauntlets, gloves, boots and a vest in your strongest hide."

"O-of course Sir, I'm sorry I have everything you need in Hungarian Horntail." He then ran to a back room and came back two minutes later with the armour. "They have growing charms so they will always fit and warming charms, that'll be 500 galleons." Harry gave the shopkeeper a dark look and said in his most ominous voice.

"I'll give you 300" the shopkeeper immediately accepted. Harry paid, put on the armour under his robes and left the shop. Harry didn't think he would need a wand, so he walked out of the dark alley and back into Diagon alley. And then to the leaky cauldron. Harry took the Knight bus back to privet drive, walked inside and up to his room. He put his second set of new robes and egg wrapped in a blanket in his tiny dresser and started reading his book on Parselmagic.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Mage Book 1 Chapter 3

Harry's week was the best he ever had, his relatives left him alone. Every day was the same thing wake up, go running, have breakfast, read About Parselmagic, have lunch, do chores, read more Parselmagic, have dinner and finally read more. Once Harry found out that he could save life's with Parselmagic he completely forgot about Merlin's notebook, in his eyes saving someone was more important than Shadow Mage abilities. So far he had learnt how to heal muscles, tissue, bones and minor nerve damage.

~(July 7, 1991)~

Harry knew that his egg was probably going to hatch soon, so he decided to take a trip to Diagon alley today and get a book on caring for magical snakes. He got out of bed put on some of Dudley's old clothes and went for his morning run. After his run he showered, put on his good robes and went down for breakfast. Harry entered the kitchen and made breakfast for himself and his relatives. As they entered the kitchen Harry finished washing the dishes and said. "Breakfast is ready, the kitchen is clean, I'm going out I need a book."

"Whatever, be back for lunch and to do your chores" Petunia said. Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen, as soon as his relative couldn't see him anymore he teleported to Diagon alley. Twenty minutes later he teleported into his room with a book called 'Guide to snake Familiars' and started to read.

~(Three hours later)~

"What a waste of time that whole book and all that's important is they eat meat, need help when they shed their skin, and there eggs should be kept warm" Harry said as he closed the book. He walked to his dresser raised both hands, and focused his mind on heating the egg. He lowered his hands cut off the flow of magic and walked over to check the egg, and to his surprise it was warm. After lunch and his chores Harry went back to his room, he opened Merlin's notebook to chapter two and started reading.

Transfiguration/Charms

Transfiguration is the art of changing one thing into another, conjuration is just transfiguring the air into something. There are only three things that should never be transfigured - food, money and dead people back to life. Transfigured food will poison you, transfigured money will get you killed or locked up in prison, and transfiguring people back to life just doesn't work. If anyone but a shadow Mage conjures an object after a while it will vanish or if it's transfiguration decay, if a Shadow Mage does it, its permanent. When you transfigure picture in your mind what you want to happen as you channel magic (wandless, wand, staff) and it will, you won't need any silly incantations or wand movements.

Transfiguration - picture your starting item in your head then have it warp/spread out/shrink and turn into what you want.

Conjuration - picture what you want to conjure appearing out of thin air.

Charms is the art of adding properties to an object or creature, to change what it does. If you put enough power into a charm it will be permanent, enchantments are just charms with enough power to make them permanent. For a Shadow Mage charms is all about intent, you need to know what properties you want to give an item (protective enchantments, weapon/armour enchantments) or what you want an object to do (summoning charm, banishing charm, levitation charm) if you know that and channel magic (wandless, wand, staff) it will take effect. you won't need an incantation or wand movement.

Harry tested transfiguration first, he took a piece of paper and set it down in front of him. He then lifted both hands and pictured the paper morphing into a gold chain as he channeled his magic, when he opened his eyes he was amazed on the ground in front of him was a gold chain. Harry grabbed two more pieces of paper and repeated the process twice, he then took the first chain and placed it in front of him. He thought protect from harm and channeled magic into the chain, he then did the same on the other two chains. Harry put the chains in his pocket and walked downstairs for dinner.

As he walked into the kitchen he said. "Uncle, aunt, Dudley I need you to start wearing these chains at all times, never take them off." He could tell his uncle was about to start yelling so he continued quickly "the chain would block a bullet or anything else that would harm you it could save your life." He could see they were unconvinced so he added "there also solid gold." That little fact won over his greedy relatives so they agreed to never take them off. After dinner he ran up to his room and passed out in bed, transfiguring and charming those chains took a lot out of him.

Harry woke up and checked his egg it was still warm so he went for his run, after breakfast he went back to his room to practice. He grabbed one of Dudley's old broken toys and transfigured it into a clear crystal shard, he put the crystal shard on a piece of paper and started to transfigure. He pictured the paper stretching out and turning into a silver chain ever second link was clear crystal, he then pictured one of the chains crystal links sinking into the top of the crystal. He opened his eyes and looked at the amulet, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He started channeling magic and thought protect from spells, protect from impact, protect from fire, teleport to my room if I ever get hurt, he kept channeling magic wanting this to be a very powerful charm. He was amazed at what he saw when he finished his charm, the crystal shard on the amulet was glowing and so were the crystal chain links. Besides lunch, his chores and dinner Harry spent the rest of the day reading his book on Parselmagic magic.

Harry spent the next week reading chapter three of Merlin's notebook, he learnt all his beginner abilities he could now shadow travel (apperate - silent, go as far as you want, not blocked by wards), shadow morph his head (if he's wearing a hood you can't see his face just glowing green eyes), control level one death aura (black mist flowing around him in a circle - gives off huge magical pressure) and his favourite, lullaby (the ability to command a creature, does not work on centaurs, half humans such as werewolf, vampire, veela, half Giants, goblins or house elfs.

~(July 16, 1991)~

Harry woke up and checked on his egg like he did every morning, it was shaking he knew what that meant. He was filled with excitement, it was about to hatch! The Egg broke and there was a flash of white light in the room, Harry saw a beautiful silver snake with blue scales slither out of the egg. :Hello I'm Harry what do you want to be called?: Harry said to the snake with a huge smile on his face.

:I don't know any names to choose from, all I know is that I'm a basilisk, that my venom is fatal and that in three years my gaze will be lethal: replied the snake in a feminine voice. :I don't even know how I know that:

:Must be your instincts, and don't worry I'll teach you everything I know: Harry said :now for a name how about Lizana, I could call you Liz for short:

:I love that name: she exclaimed in a happily! Over the next week Harry taught Liz everything he knew about the magical world, muggle world and Parselmagic. She understood that she needed to stay hidden when they were in public and that he wouldn't be able to speak with her in public to keep his ability hidden. In that week Harry and Liz grew close, so close that when he told her about familiars she asked to be his. He agreed, there was a flash of white light and Liz grew from two feet to four feet, she said it was because he was so powerful. Harry wanted placed the same charms he used on his amulet on Liz so she would be better protected, she laughed and told him that basilisk skin was imperviousness to spells and objects. He brought up the fact that inside her mouth is not protected, she agreed so he cast the spell protection, object protection and fire protection into her mouth. Harry had also discovered a snake tattoo wrapping around his wrist, Liz could sink into his tattoo when he wanted her hidden or when he was shadow traveling.

That week Harry also conjured a bigger bed, more blankets/pillows, a whole new wardrobe and to stay in good grace with his relatives he conjured a massive tv for the living room, the Dursley's were not against magic when they were getting something out of it Harry Found out. Harry had got really good with healing magic he healed birds and other small animals often, Dudley fell down the stairs and broke his leg but Harry healed it in seconds.

Dudley started treating Harry a lot better after Harry healed him, he didn't even tell his parents that Harry had a snake. Harry and Liz had been together almost all the time the last week they were only apart when Harry was showering or Liz was hunting, Harry shadow traveled with Liz to a forest every morning and night so she could hunt and he could enjoy the nature as he ran.

~(July 24, 1991)~

Harry woke up put on baggy clothes called for Liz and then shadow traveled to a forest on the outside of town. Liz went off hunting and Harry started jogging, an hour later he met up with Liz and he shadow traveled to his room. He showered got dressed in an expensive green shirt and black jeans, Liz sunk into Harry's tattoo and they headed down to breakfast. Harry walked in and said "good morning." His aunt nodded and his uncle ignored him, Dudley on the other hand said.

"Good morning" they ate breakfast in silence, then they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Say please."

"Poke him with your smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the smelting stick and went to get the mail laughing he was done eating anyway, Liz was laughing too. There were three letters. A postcard from his Aunt Marge to Vernon, a brown envelope which looked like a bill and a thick letter.

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. "Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry quickly stuffed the letter down his pants knowing his Uncle would want to read it first and took the remaining letters to the kitchen and handed them over to his Uncle quietly. He then slowly walked back to his room to read his letter, wondering who knew him out there.

Harry locked his room and pulled out his letter to read it not noticing the owl sitting just outside his window. He broke the seal and pulled out two thick parchments and began to read, Liz came out of his tattoo and read over his shoulder.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of wizards.)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will need:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresnius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Set glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad, exotic pets are allowed if they are your familiar.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Hold on, he thought suddenly. What was the part which said they await his owl no later than 31st July? "Do I have to write a letter to them or what?" he thought out aloud.

Suddenly he heard a taping noise on his window and spotted the owl outside. He went quickly and opened the window, the owl flew in and stood on his table and stuck its foot out.

Harry looked at it strangely and asked, "Do you want me send them a letter now?" A hoot gave him all the confirmation he needed. He quickly took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I received your letter and will attend Hogwarts on the 1st of September.

Harry James Potter

"Yep, that looks alright," said Harry, he then rolled it and tied it to the owl which immediately flew out into the open sky. He already had robes, gloves and a winter coat so he decided to go to Diagon alley today and get the rest of the things he would need. He changed into his dragon hide and hooded black robes.

:You should sink into my tattoo: Harry said.

:Yeah it's a less bumpy ride: Liz laughed

Harry smirked he loved how Liz was always laughing and joking. Once Liz was ready he shadow travelled to Diagon alley and started shopping. Thirty minutes later he had all the books he would need, his cauldron, telescope, scales, crystal phials and a book called Ancient and Noble Houses. He raised his hood, activated his head shadow morph and walked into knockturn alley. After five minutes of walking he entered a shop called Wandcrafters and was greeted by a grandfatherly man who introduced himself simply as Hephaestus.

"Well, you came here looking for a wand. Let's get you started". Hephaestus said. "First-things-first, I'll need to take some measurements." When his arm was done being measured, Hephaestus said "now you need to pick your wood, put your hand over the samples and tell me which one gives off the most warmth" Harry did as he said but none were right then he had an idea and asked.

"What is the most rare wood"

"Elder tree, there is only one other wand made of elder wood in the world, elder trees are long extinct." Harry lifted his hand and after four tries he conjured a piece of elder wood, then he said.

"It's a permanent conjuration I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone" the shopkeeper lifted his wand and said.

"I swear on my life and my magic to keep you secret" there was a flash of light and Harry somehow knew that the man couldn't say anything now.

"What are some powerful cores that no one has ever seen" Harry asked. The man smiled and said.

"Hydra heartstring, Archangel feather, Nandu heartstring, Sphinx whisker, leviathan heartstring, Dementer cloak, deaths cloak." Harry raised his hands and after about ten tries each he conjured an Archangel feather, Nandu heartstring, Sphinx whisker and a strip of Deaths cloak and then said.

"Make one super powerful wand"

"Yes sir" Hephaestus said with a huge smile he was excited it's not every day you see XXXXX class wand cores. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes." Harry walked out and into the shop next to it, it was the dragon hide shop he got his armour at. Harry walked up to the counter and said.

"I need a wand holster in a strong hide" the man reached under the counter and brought out a black wand holster.

"It's Hungarian horntail 20 galleons" Harry paid then walked out. He walked around for a while to kill time and then went back to Wandcrafters. When he entered Hephaestus said.

"Your wand is done I can't even touch the handle it drains my magic too fast, eleven and a seventh inches" he said laughing. Harry took the beautifully carved wand and felt a rush of power through him.

:I just grew I'm now six feet: Liz hissed excited.

:That's great!: Harry hissed back quiet enough that only Liz could hear him. "It's great how much?" He asked Hephaestus.

"Since you provided wood and cores two galleons should be fine." Harry paid and then left the store, he shadow traveled back to his room. Harry had lunch, did his chores and then started reading his potions book. After supper he went running, Liz went hunting. An hour later Harry shadow travelled back home and read his defence against the dark arts book tell he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadow Mage Book 1 Chapter 4

Harry spent the last week of July and all of August training and reading, he did the same thing almost every day. He would wake up and go running in the forest while Liz hunted, then shower and breakfast, then he would read his book on Parcelmagic, then lunch and chores, the would practice transfiguration, conjuration and charms till dinner, Advanced shadow magic then go to the forest again, after that he would call it a night. On his birthday he took up his lordship, he bought a cake and some food and surprised the Dursleys Harry didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to hate his only family. Half way through August he could transfigure, conjure and charm in half a second so he used the time between lunch and dinner to read Ancient and Noble Houses.

By the time September first came he could now use some advanced shadow Mage abilities, death aura level two which makes a translucent black sphere around you (blocks all medium and lower level spells, won't block dark magic or unforgivables, gives off a massive amount of magic pressure), bleed (if you are in the shadows your able to turn invisible and mask your magical signature. Dumbledore and mad eye wouldn't be able to see him), acid hands (when he uses it anything he touches will dissolve, anything except a basilisk) and Mage sight (see charms on items, see spells, sense magic) he still couldn't get his Dementor aura to work.

~(September 1, 1991)~

Harry was being driven to kings cross by his uncle, they were on a road between Surrey and London when a deer suddenly jumped out of the bushes. His uncle had no time to stop and they smashed into the deer, luckily right when The deer jumped out Harry told Liz to sink into his skin so she wasn't thrown around when the car started rolling. Harry wasn't hurt one bit because of his amulet and he knew his uncles chain would protect him, but when he turned around he saw his uncle ten feet away covered in blood passed out. Harry ran to his uncle, Liz knew they were going to heal him so she came out of his tattoo and wrapped around his wrist. Harry started using Parcelmagic.

:scan: Harry saw a long list of injures his uncle had and started on the most critical first, :muscle and flesh heal: all his cuts healed. :Numb, bones heal, nerves heal, blood replenish: his remaining injuries healed, :scan: it was blank. Harry yawned all that Parselmagic took a lot out of him, his book said you manipulate your patients magic to heal so healing muggles is draining. His uncle sat up and asked what happened.

"A deer jumped out we hit it, I was fine cause I was wearing my protection but you almost died"

"I remember the deer I'm not an idiot, I meant how am I not dead"

"Promise you won't be mad and I'll tell you"

"Whatever I promise"

"I used magic to heal you" he could tell his uncle was about to start screaming because his face was turning red but then he must have thought that was not a good idea, he had no clue Harry was tired.

"Thank you" his uncle mumbled

"No problem but if you just wore the chain you wouldn't have been hurt" Harry said.

"I'll put it on when we get home then" his uncle grumbled. Harry just smirked and said.

"Cars wreaked, ... would you mind if I fixed it?" His uncle looked surprised and said.

"You could really fix it?"

"I could do more than fix it just watch" Harry said with a smirk. He then pulled out his wand pointed it at the pile of scrap metal and transmuted it into an expensive sports car. His uncle gasped and asked.

"Is it permanent?"

"If any other wizard did it no, but I'm not a normal wizard so yes it's permanent"

Thirty minutes later they pulled up at kings cross Harry thanked his uncle for the ride and his uncle did something that surprised him he said.

"Be careful at school and thank you for saving my life, I know I have been a terrible person but I hope one day you could forgive me"

"Maybe one day" Harry said as he walked off. He followed a group of people he knew were wizards because of his Mage sight and soon he was sitting alone in a compartment on the express. He was reading his transfiguration book and laughing at how much it would suck to learn a different incantation and wand movement for each transfiguration, he planned on just learning the spells name and what it does. The door opened and opened bushy haired girl and a pudgy boy came in, the girl said.

"My names Hermione Granger have you seen a toad."

"I'm Neville Longbottom the toads mine" the boy added.

"I haven't seen a toad but I could probably find it"Harry said as he lifted his want and focused magic, the toad came flying in and he caught it in his other hand and passed it to Neville.

"That's a fourth year spell" exclaimed Hermione

"I never thought it would actually work" Harry lied smoothly. "Do you two want to sit here?"

"Sure" they both replied at the same time, I laughed and said.

"I never introduced myself I'm Harry Potter" they both gasped and went wide-eyed so I quickly said "all the books you read are wrong, I was never interviewed, I'm just a normal person" they both relaxed and Liz hissed quietly.

:nice one:

:thanks: I replied quietly. For the rest of the ride they talked about school, what houses they wanted to be in, Neville explained about quidditch. The ride passed quickly and they were led by a huge man to the boats.

Harry was in a boat swith Hermione, Neville and a redhead boy named Ron Weasley who was trying strangely hard to befriend him. The students got out of the boats and were guided by up the stairs were they were met by a strict looking woman.

Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she told them a little bit about the houses before disappearing.

"Ready, Harry?" Neville asked

"Yeah, you?" he replied,

"I think so" Just then, Professor McGonagall returned. "We are ready for you now. Follow me." The room they entered had four long tables for students and a staff table at the end of the room. In front of the staff table was a three-legged stool with an old hat on it, the hats seam expanded and it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

They were standing in a line facing the students and professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and began calling names. "Hannah Abbott" went first and was sorted quickly into Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones who also went into Hufflepuff. Harry zoned out and missed most of the sorting, then he heard his name

"Potter, Harry." Harry walked up to the stool while the students broke out into awed whispers.

"Ah Mister Potter, you've been on a lot of minds tonight." said the hat.

"I hope it's all been good."

"Some good, some awe." At that Harry sighed.

"Now where to put you… You're as brave as any Gryffindor, loyal to those you consider friends. Hmmm, you have a thirst for knowledge but it's motivated by the, ah! Good! You know of it - prophecy, but more than anything, you have a thirst to prove yourself worthy of your family. I know where to put you, but first, a word of caution; be wary of Albus - he no longer thinks clearly and believes he is absolute. Now do well in - ",GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, for the hall to hear. The Gryffindor table burst into applause. He sat down next to Hermione and Neville, supper was a blur of questions and he was happy to get to bed after.

Harry's first two months at Hogwarts were boring he had to pretend to be poor at transfiguration and charms because he didn't want to explain why he was better than the teacher. Defence against the dark arts was a joke the teacher was afraid of his own shadow. The potions professor hated him for some reason so he hated that class, he swore if professor Snape insulted him again he would challenge him to an honour duel. History of magic was more of a catch up on sleep class, or a read ahead class, astronomy made no sense. Herbology was his only fun class he had quite the green thumb. At least he had plenty of time to practice his shadow Mage abilities, he learnt how to use level three death aura (all the power gathers in your hand and creates black hell-flames, extremely destructive). Liz told his that his defence teacher smelled dangerous so Harry was always on his guard.

~(October 31, 1991)~

Harry was sitting in the great hall with Neville eating the feast.

"Where is Hermione?" Neville asked.

"She's crying in the girls bathroom, Ron Weasley insulted her when she did the charm correct after you blew up your feather and had to go to the hospital wing."

"Ron is just a git, I don't know why she gets so upset" Neville said. The great halls foots slammed open and the defence teacher came running in.

"TROLL, TROLL in the Dungeons, thought you ought to know!" Professor Quirrell yelled, then promptly passed out. The hall broke into panic all around Harry.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted then continued when it was quiet. "Prefects, escort your Houses to their dorms. Professors - with me!" With that, order was restored. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw made their way to their dormitories. The Slytherins stayed put they didn't know what to do since their dorms are in the dungeon.

As soon as Harry was out of the great hall he shadow traveled to the bathroom and knocked before going in, As he entered he said.

"Hermione there's a troll in the dungeon we need to get out of here" Hermione gave a wide-eyed look and pointed over Harry's head, Harry turned around and there was a massive troll.

:should I bite it: Liz asked

:no I'll do this peacefully: Harry whispered quietly. As the troll swung his club Harry activated death aura level three, Hermione screamed as the club was about to crush Harry but he just brought up his hell-flame cloaked fist. The club shattered and the troll was pushed back and slammed into the wall. Harry then switched to death aura level 1 to look intimidating and activated his lullaby.

"STOP, sit down" the troll obeyed and sat, then professor Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick all came running in. They all stunned the troll at once and it went down.

"What happened" they yelled asked at once.

"Hermione wasn't at the feast so i came here to get her when I got here she pointed over my head and I saw the troll it was about to kill me with its club and I used accidental magic and destroyed the club and brought it to its knees" Hermione nodded and said.

"Yes, he saved my life some weird black flames came out of his hand and he destroyed the club in one punch" the professors gasped, professor McGonagall was the first one to snap out of it and said.

"Twenty point to griffindor for your heroic act, and detention for not notifying a teacher and just running off"

"Whatever" Harry snapped "i would do the same thing again"

"An arrogant fool just like you father" professor Snape sneered. Harry's lost his cool.

"Severus Snape I challenge you to an honour duel" everyone gasped but Snape just smirked and said.

"I except." Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry, frowned and said without a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

"You must reconsider, he could hurt you badly"

"No I will not he has insulted the head of the ancient and noble house of potter, this is a matter of honour" as Harry said that the potter ring became visible. Dumbledore bowed his head knowing he was beat, and said.

"Where do you two want to duel" Harry immediately said.

"Outside, lots of fresh air" Liz snickered knowing about his conjuration.

Harry and Snape were standing outside twenty feet apart with wand drawn, there was a large group of students watching.

"Let the honour duel begin" said Dumbledore sadly. Before Snape could even move his wand an inch Harry conjured a sword and banished it at him, cutting his wand in half. Everyone gasped, Harry didn't use an incantation or wand movement. Professor Snape started shooting wandless curses at him and they just all bounced off of his amulets shield, he then levitated a big tree and banished it at Harry. He decided to have some fun and started transfiguring and charming at the same time, the tree warped in mid-air and turned into a golem made of rock covered in vines. The golem then punched In front of Snape, the golems fist created a small crater in the ground and the shock waves sent Snape flying backwards into the castle wall. The golem bowed at Harry's feet, he transfigured the golem into the ground to fix the crater and said.

"I think I won." For the few days everyone either treated Harry like a hero, a lunatic, or a mortal enemy. But it blew over fast and everyone started acting normally again, Hermione and Neville were good friends to Harry and treated him normally the whole time. Professor Snape was still avoiding him and wouldn't even look at him in class. After a lot of lying he managed to convince the professors that he was gifted in transfiguration and charms. He repeatedly refused advanced courses saying he wanted to enjoy what's left of his childhood.

~(November 5, 1991)~

It was Saturday time for Harry's detention he went into the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Harry liked Hagrid but when he said they should split up to cover more ground he was close to changing his mind. After twenty minutes of searching Harry found a black cloaked figure drinking unicorn blood. The thing looked at him and drew its wand that was enough for Harry, not even bothering to draw his wand conjured four rings of swords all around the creature and impaired it from every direction. The creature let out a blood curdling scream and died. Harry send up red sparks and a few minutes later Hagrid came running up to him yelling.

"What happn'd red sparks means emergency" Harry just pointed to the dead body and said.

"That thing was drinking unicorn blood, it drew a wand on me so I killed it." After a conversation with the headmaster he found out that thing he killed was professor Quirrell possessed by Voldemort, but Harry knew that the headmaster wouldn't of been able to tell that from the dead body. He came to the conclusion that Dumbledore knew Quirrell was possessed from the start, but then why would Dumbledore let him around students. He then remembered the horrible death that awaits in the third floor corridor and decided to go exploring soon.


End file.
